


Happy Birthday, Little One

by avacarem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Birthday Celebrations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wholesome, before we learnt he was called grogu, everyone is happy, post-season one, pre-season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacarem/pseuds/avacarem
Summary: The Child had been through a lot in his time with you and Din, too much. You decided he deserved a special day all to himself, and took it upon yourself to organise said day- much to the surprise to your family of two.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Happy Birthday, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone so, the end of season 2 has left me a mess and I needed to cheer myself up and fill the hole it left behind. This is just a light-hearted one shot, not too serious but I've had it in the works for a while so I hope you all enjoy it!

The cockpit was quiet, save for the occasional beep from the console and gurgle from the child. You were holding him in your arms, glancing at him thoughtfully as you bounce him on your knee, eliciting even more sounds of joy from him. Very cute. You lift your head to glance at the back of Din’s.

“How long has he been with you-us, now?” You ask.

He tilts his head to one side slightly, and you can tell he is thinking beneath the heavy beskar. “About a standard year.”

"Really?" A year was a long time, which had flown by in what you felt was a blink of an eye. Looking back down at the child, who had begun to tap at your hand to resume the bouncing, you felt your heart swell with love.

Din makes a hum in response, reaching forward to press a button.

“Interesting.” You respond, lifting your legs to rest on the console in front of you, hugging the child to your chest. Din turns his head to glance over at you now deep in thought, prodding at your legs gently to move them.

'What’s interesting?' He prods again at your legs until you move them.

You ignore him in favour of lifting your legs up again and shutting your eyes. An idea forming in your head.

-

A few hours later you land on a planet you’ve never heard of near a town you’ve never heard of. Upon questioning you learn it’s another backwater outer-rim planet with the usual lawless ruling you’ve grown accustomed to, a perfect place to earn much needed credits. You do often wonder when Din will take you all somewhere nice for a change, somewhere without the sound of blaster fire and preferably where it doesn’t have a distinct smell.

Once you’re safe to stand up and move around the cockpit, you ask Din if you can walk around the local town whilst he conducts some business, leaving you out of the job for once.

“You don’t need to ask,” He says, swivelling around to face you from the pilots chair, “you can do whatever you want…within reason.”

You ignore the last part.

“I know, I know. I just don’t want to leave you alone if you need my help.” You had gotten him out of numerous sticky situations in the past, and always worried if he headed off alone, despite rationally knowing he would be okay.

“I’ll be fine, I have my comm if I need help and that goes the same for you.” He stands up and rests a hand on your shoulder. “Go and do whatever it is you want to do, relax for once.”

“I should be saying that to you.” You mumble under your breath as he jumps down the ladder.

-

You had the child bound in a makeshift chest carrier you had fashioned out of old robes, it wasn’t the prettiest thing but it did the job. You never claimed to be the most skilled with a needle. It kept him safe from the view of the various species wandering around the market you were in and kept his curious eyes from watching what you were doing. You already had half a pack full of goodies for your return to the Crest.

You approach a stall selling children’s toys, along with an assortment of vibrant coloured cloth and fabric. The vendor croaks at you in a language you don’t understand, but soon switches to basic at your lack of response. You wish she carried on in the other language as the price of the toys made you wince, but you glance at the fabric with an idea forming in your mind.

“How much for a chunk…about this big.” You gesture with your hands. You were never very good with measurements.

-

As you came into view of the Crest, you saw Din was sat waiting for you on the ramp. You beam at him as you approach, the child now out of his carrier and nestled in the crook of your one arm.

“Get anything nice?” He asks, head subtly nodding to your rather over-stuffed pack.

You nod, making a hum of yes as you walk closer to him. When you stop to stand next to him, he reaches out a hand to your pack and you slap it out of the way, narrowing your eyes at him before repositioning the pack out of reach.

“How did the job go?” You ask, your pack now zipped and behind your back.

He stands up and stretches, reaching for the child in your arms, who leaves you with a happy babble. “Easier than expected. Resting in carbonite as we speak.”

“Great.” You smile at the sight of him holding his child. “Didn’t need me then?”

Din shakes his head. “Gave up as soon as he saw me,” he pauses, shifting from one foot to another, “I’m glad you had a day to yourself. You deserve it.”

You feel your cheeks begin to warm and you cover one of his hands holding the child with yours, letting it linger for a moment before heading inside.

-

“Din…Din…wake up!”

Din shoots up from the pilots chair disoriented, spinning his head around to scan the environment.

“Wh-what wrong?” His modulated voice comes out as a croak. You nearly feel guilty for waking him up. Nearly.

“Nothing, just…come down here.”

Din sighs and noticeably calms down at your relaxed, unharmed state, noticing you had the child in your arms. He follows you out of the cockpit, hitting his head on a hanging piece of fabric as he descends. Moving it out of the way, he notices more of the fabric hanging from the ceiling in various bright colours, stitched together in an…interesting fashion. On the floor were a few shapes wrapped in the same fabric. He watches as you place the child on the floor, kneeling next to him.

“Happy birthday, my dear!” You take a small device out of your pocket, which you pull to release tiny streams of paper into the air. The child giggles and attempts to catch them. You rise and pass one to Din.

“I…what?”

“It’s his birthday!”

“We don’t even know when he was born.”

You huff at him. “Stop being such a spoil sport! If you want to get that deep time doesn’t really exist, so it can be his birthday whenever.”

You poke at the device he was holding, and he pulls it releasing the tiny papers with a slight pop. You clap at the sight, encouraging the child to do the same before kneeling back down.

“You’re 51 now, our little old man!” You boop him on the nose, resulting in a small giggle. You pass him one of the packages, placing his small hands on it. Din comes to kneel at your side.

“What’s that?”

“A present, wait and see.”

The child struggles against the fabric, so you help him, acting shocked as you guide his hands to open it to a small stuffed porg. He makes noises of happiness, putting his short arms around it as best as he could to nuzzle it to him, before holding it in the air to show Din.

“It’s as big as you, kid.”

The second package held new clothes, softer and in varying colours. You tried your hardest to fashion small boots and gloves out of the fabric, they weren’t the most expertly made clothes but they would be perfect for the colder climates you often visit.

Din picks up and holds one of the little gloves between his fingers, standing up from where he was knelt. He looks down at you both, and says softly with fondness in his voice, “You’ve spoilt him.”

You look up to offer him a wide smile, pointing to a final smaller package on the floor.

“This one, my lovely, is from your Daddy!”

His green hands open it to his favourite metal ball, the same ball he so fondly plays with from the cockpit, despite Din’s multiple discouragements. He makes a loud coo of happiness, attempting to hold both the ball and the porg in his arms, before deciding on dropping the porg. You stand up and take one of Din’s hands in yours, intertwining both of your fingers.

“He knows we love him; I know that with all of my heart. But after everything he’s been through, he deserves a day where we devote our all to him.”

Din looks at you, at your crinkled eyes smiling down at the child, and felt the warmth blossom in his chest, the warmth that you have been bringing him everyday since you stepped aboard the Crest.

He squeezes your hand, 'We don't deserve you, Mesh'la.'

His family. His aliit.

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Grogu having a little birthday celebration just melted me, and like nearly every Dad, Din is just as surprised by the presents as the child- still had to throw a gift in from him though! I just wanted to write something sweet and fun, escapism if you will.
> 
> I have a few other ideas in the works to hopefully accompany this short story.


End file.
